Second Case
:As the first case of the Spirit Detective, Minato Kuramoto, had come to a successful end, further evils began t-... F*** No But then a large white screen appeared in the middle of everything, with Seireitou Kawahiru walking into view. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeell no!" he stated firmly. "Like hell I'm waiting for my idiot disciple to continue this silly story. Wasting everybody's time when they clearly want to see what Mūkade and his grandmother are up to, besides nasty incest behind the scenes. No thank you!" A sigh then came to the ears of the audience, with Raian Getsueikirite walking into view as well, giving Seireitou a look of annoyance. "Greyhairs, the only "waste of time" here is this nonsense you're pulling behind the scenes instead of continuing with the story!" Raian retorted. "I told you to stop calling me that! Besides, I thought you were busy dealing with Uchiha Mada- I mean Akujin!" Seireitou accused, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And I thought Minato was busy dealing with Uchiha Madar- Err... Mūkade. But I guess we can't all get what we want... Greyhairs!" Raian answered, putting emphasis on the "greyhairs" to invoke anger within the silver-haired man. Seireitou then turned his head to avoid looking at him in a comic fashion, a vein popping in his forehead. Raian grinned at the sight of this. "What's wrong? Is papa ready for his sponge bath? Or for bingo?" he provoked, poking fun at Seireitou's dislike of being named Greyhairs. "Anyways!" Seireitou shouted, to avert attention from Raian's provocative statements. "The purpose of this interruption... or rather, intermission, is so we can get to the better parts of the story without needing to do all of this annoying setting up. I mean, really. We already know the members of Team Kuramoto, do we really need to see how... Hakkōda changed his ways and became a respectable member of society?!" Seireitou explained, adding a sarcastic tone to the final thought in his statement. "Meh... I suppose. But be quick about it." Raian would finally agree. "Alright alright... Let's see... So, as you know, gang banger Hakkōda becomes a good guy. More people join Minato's detective team, and all that shit. Ah..." "Oh! Don't forget, Sei-san. Mūkade crushed the Seijin Order, causing many of its Masters... those who survived anyways, to join the ranks of the Gotei 13." Raian added. "Yeah yeah... But what else... Uhh... L'Obscurité is starting to make their move, along with many other foes that will be important as the story continues. Well, all of the other shit is well, shit that can be brought up later in the story. So let me bring you up to speed. Two of Mūkade's Xìnrénlèi have been defeated at unimportant intervals in the story. Nǚwā challenges Minato and his group to participate in a tournament, known as the Strongest under the Sun Tournament, declaring that if he should refuse, that Nǚwā would personally carry out the destruction of the Gotei 13, making a small display of great power to frighten Minato into agreeing. So... that about explains it thusly. Oh, and many of you have been waiting to find out who the first Kamui is! Well, it's...!" Raian then flash stepped, slamming Seireitou's head into the pavement as the screen focused on him. "Stay tuned and find out!" ~END~ *'Next:' Invitation! Gathering of the Strongest!